Cinder & Co
by ecntrixx
Summary: Cinder, ahem, Selene, daughter of the owner of CHANNARY, the biggest brand. Kaito, son of the owner of EC Modelling, the biggest modelling company. They have to deal with modelling, clothes, etc. every day of their lives alongside their friends, who feel the same way about all this. They might not have regular lives (again.)
1. I Like You, Too

Channary walked Selene over to the rug where a boy with black hair above his ears sat, showing a half-smile. "My Selene, stay right here while I talk to Mr. Rikan," she said. She pointed to the boy. "Play with Kaito."

He seemed to squint his eyes. "But I don't wanna to play wit' a baby," he said as the corners of his lips fell. He moved his toys closer to him, holding a somewhat dirty bear close to him.

"Rude," Selene barely said, putting her chubby hands on her hands on her hips.

Channary gave laugh, turning to Rikan. "Don't be rude, Kaito. Selene's a guest," he said, glaring at Channary. Kai winced as Selene blew a raspberry.

Channary walked out the doorway, sighing, "They'll be perfect together in the future."

Rikan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Perfect," he responded semi-sarcastically, walking behind Channary.

Kai glared at Selene, getting up and moving to the corner. "You sit alone in the corner," he said, pushing his toys toward his corner. Selene's lip quivered a bit, eyebrows pointing downward, eyes tearing up a bit. "Wait! Don't cry Selene. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, walking toward her. He sat down next to her, wiping her face. She smiled, softly giggling. He gave a faint smile.

"It's ok," she said, hugging him. Her head was on his shoulder.

His eyebrows rose, stiffening up. "Uhhh," was all he could say. She looked up at him, grinning. She let go off him, trying to get up.

"Now I play with your toys," she said, walking over to his toys. She laughed, not paying attention to what was in front of her, almost falling.

He turned his head, shocked, "Wait. What?!" He ran over to his toys, trying to get to them before her, but she got to his blue teddy bear before he could reach her. She smiled, hugging the stuffed bear. Finally getting to her, he yanked the bear away. She frowned, looking at the bear. "Sorry. My mommy gave this to me. It's only for me," he said, crossing his arms with the bear close to his chest.

She took his ball, throwing it at his leg. She chuckled. "Hey!" he yelled. She laughed even louder, now laying on the floor. His eyebrows were furrowed, irritated, but he chuckled faintly, smiling.

He walked over to the couch, sitting down, kicking his legs. He sat the bear to the right of him as Selene walked over to his left, climbing on the couch it. She swung her leg up and lifted herself up. She sat next to Kai. She reached across him, picking up the bear, holding it in front of her. "Your mommy gave you this?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded. "Where is your mommy?" she asked.

"She…" he began. "She's not here." He looked at the bear, frowning.

All she could say was "Oh." She sighed. "Well…" she looked down. "My aunty is not here either. And that makes me sad."

He faintly smiled. "We're alike," he said, taking the bear from her. She nodded. She looked up at him smiling. She hugged him for a second time, leaning on him. He smiled.

"I like you," she said suddenly.

He giggled, "I like you, too."


	2. I Don't Want You To Change, My Starlet

"Put it on!" she said for the 4th time. "It suits you well." In one hand, she held up a hanger that held a scarlet red white polka dot crop top, powder blue shorts with embroidery along the bottom, and a midnight blue shawl. In the other were wedges. She pushed them toward her highly annoyed daughter.

" _No_. I'd never wear such thing," she replied, furrowing her eyebrow. She stood up and turned around, pushing her hands in her army green sweatpants. Her mother groaned, still eyeing her daughter's poor choice of clothing.

" _Selene_ ," Channary breathed, expression softening. "Please. For me."

Selene shook her head, eyes bouncing from wall to wall. "Hey, where is my ph—"

Channary let out a fake sob. As she rolled her eyes, Selene turned to face her mother, whose lips were pouty and her eyes widened. "I'm blessed with such a tall, beautiful daughter and," she began. "and she doesn't even want to model." She began to fake-sob again.

Selene groaned. "I'll do it ok," she said. "I'll model for you. Only for today. Anything you want me to do." Channary's face lit up, pushing the sandals and clothes into her daughter's chest. Selene hesitantly took them, slowly turning around and walking past the white backdrop, toward the back.

Channary sat down in the faux leather chair, corners of her mouth slightly turned up. She slumped down a little in her chair, sighing. The door banged against the wall, startling Channary. She quickly turned around to see a phone put up to Iko's fading blue braids. She took down notes quickly, slowing walking toward Channary. "What is ir—" Channary began, but was soon interrupted.

"Kai's here, mom," Iko said, holding the phone away from her. Channary smiled, opening her mouth to talk, but Iko continued. "And Rikan wanted to know when you're sending the clothes and when you're available."

"The clothes are going to be sent tonight or early tomorrow," Channary replied. "And I'm available at around…" She glanced over to the clock that read "2:27." "I'm available at around 4." Iko nodded, putting the phone back to the side of her head. She gave a few "mhms" and nods before hitting "end" and shoving it in her skirt's right pocket.

"Anywho, want me to send in Kai?" Iko asked, folding up a piece of paper and tucking it in the left skirt pocket.

"Yes. Of course," she responded enthusiastically. "I'm glad he accepted my offer." Iko nodded, walking out the room.

Channary had a grin on her face, clasping her hands together. She turned around, walking toward the back of the house. The sleeves of her blouse swayed as she walked, billowing like the ocean. She opened a door to reveal Selene sitting at the dresser with the clothes on. But her head was hung low and palms of her hands against her temples. The corners of Channary's mouth turned down. "Selene?" she began. Selene was startled, jumping back. She turned around, eyes red and a teardrop or two on her eyelashes. Channary quickly moved to Selene's side, crouching, wiping her tears. "Selene… what's wrong?"

Selene sniffed. "I… I just…" she started. "Do you really wish I was different?" Channary raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do you wish I was the daughter you wanted?" She sharply exhaled. "You said that I was tall and beautiful, but I don't want to model. Do you want me to be the perfect model daughter?"

"Why would you ever think such thing?" Channary asked, shocked to hear such thing come from her daughter's mouth. Selene shook her head a little bit, shrugging. Clicking her tongue and shaking her head, she cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "I don't want you to change, my starlet. I don't care if you come home with grease stains on her cheeks. Or if you had oil on your brand new shirt I made. Well, I would be very mad, but still…" Selene chuckled, running her fingers through her ponytail. "Now, stop crying. You're pretty, but not when you cry." Channary let out a little laugh, standing up. She let out a sigh, placing her hands on her hips. "But you still have to wear makeup." Selene groaned, rolling her eyes, but she still had an almost invisible smile on her face.

Channary could faintly hear Iko's voice and footsteps. She peeked out the door to see Kai sitting down in the faux leather chair. Channary's eyes widened, turning around and saying, "I'll get Iko to do your makeup. I have something I need to do." Selene nodded, taking the rubber band out her hair. Channary immediately walked out the room and walked over to Iko, who was leaning against the chair, scrolling on her phone while Kai was reading some sort of book. She cleared her throat to get their attention. They both looked up, somewhat startled to see Channary standing there. She smiled at Kai then averted her attention to Iko. "Can you go into the back room please? I left something there I need you to take care of." Iko nodded, heading to the back.

She turned to Kai, still smiling. "Hello, Kaito," she began, walking over to the clothes rack. "I'm glad you were able to come today."

He shrugged, responding with, "I had no choice, Ms. Blackburn." He put a bookmark in the book, putting it to the side. Before telling him to just call her Channary, he continued, "You don't take no for an answer and Cinder said she wasn't available, so I had to come here no matter what."

Channary laughed, picking up a hanger with a midnight blue blazer, powder blue dress shirt with white embroidery on the collar, and ¾ length scarlet red shorts. She picked up midnight blue and tan boat shoes in her other hands. He smiled at the outfit, getting up. He immediately took the outfit. "It's like you made this just for me," he said, beginning to walk to the back.

Channary grabbed his shoulder. "You can change in the front room. Iko is doing something in the back," she said, pointing to the door. He hesitantly nodded, turning around and walking toward a door. He slowly opened the door, peeking in the room, which looks exactly like the one in the back. He slid in and closed the door.

Channary sighed, slipping down into the chair, running her hands through her hair. "Selene better be compliant during this photoshoot, so help me she'll be forced to model for the rest of her life," she said.


End file.
